Kissing a Fool
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Un baile, un encuentro casi furtivo, solo intimidad fluyendo a su alrededor mientras la suave música los envolvía. "Debiste haber estado besando a un tonto". Ron & Hermione. Adaptación.


**Kissing a Fool**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Littlest Girl**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**No les tomará más de un minuto dejarme un review, ¿no?**

**Otra cosa que casi olvido, deben poner muchas atención a las letras ****negrita**** y **_**cursiva**_**, ya que la ****negrita**** pertenece a algo que ****Ron**** está pensando; y la **_**cursiva**_** es algo que **_**Hermione**_** está pensando.**

**Sin más, disfruten.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_'Extraño es _**que estuve enamorado***

**lo suficiente**_ para creer _

_que me amabas_

**también'**

**"Su pequeña mano alrededor de la mía, **_su brazo tembloroso fuertemente afianzado a mi cintura. _**Su gran sonrisa,**_ sus ojos cafés brillando para mí, _**su vestido azul contrastando con su cremosa y suave piel, **_su dulce aroma... _**embriagándome"**

-Estás muy hermosa esta noche- la sangre subió de golpe a las mejillas de la muchacha que él sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras el dulce arrullo de la música los guiaba suavemente.

-Gracias- murmuró ella e, inmediatamente, bajó sus ojos chocolate al traje lustroso de su cariñoso bailarín. -Tú también estás muy guapo hoy.

Él le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que giraban sobre la pista. Poco les importaba en ese momento que la gente, aunque más importante, sus parejas -Draco y Lavender- les observaran flotar por todo el lugar.

-Han sido largos años desde la útlima vez que te ví, pero aun así sigues igual de encantadora.

'People...will always make a lover feel a fool.

But you knew I loved you'

Una sonrisa entre traviesa y avergonzada se dibujó delicadamente en el rostro de ella y él, no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- cantó ella mientras su pareja de baile la hacía girar sobre su propio eje.

La hermosa melodía los envolvía suavemente en una diminuta burbuja, al tiempo que sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse con una perfección memorable.

-Te he echado de menos- susurró cariñosamente él contra su oído cuando ella dejó descansar su bello rostro en forma de corazón en el hombro de su guía. -No sabes cuánto...

-Yo también... mucho.

-Hicimos las cosas mal.- gruñó luego de una pausa.

-No pensemos en ello ahora. Simplemente baila conmigo.- dijo ella tiernamente. -Sólo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Pude ver, por sobre el hombro de su acompañante, a su amiga del alma, la bellísima hermana del hombre que ahora la envolvía cariñosamente con sus extraordinarios brazos.

Lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por las pequeñas mejillas de la chica que le observaba sonriente desde una de las mesas junto a las personas, que alguna vez fueron su "familia".

Pudo distinguir, también, cada uno de los rostros que tanto recordaba, esos que aún aparecían en sus escasos sueños placenteros. Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió en su rostro que aún poseía algunos rasgos de niña.

Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida y nerviosa cuando observó a sus propios padres sentados en la misma mesa de los padres de su maravilloso compañero de baile.

Quiso llorar.

-'You listened to people, who scared you to death and from my heart'.- entonó él en su oído provocando aquel fantástico hormigueo en ella que tanto extrañaba.

-Ambos lo hicimos, Edward. Ambos lo hicimos.

-Entonces, debiste haber estado besando a un tonto.

La grandiosa orquesta comenzó a tocar ahora con menor intensidad, anunciando el fin de la encantadora tonada, ocasionando que el agujero en el pecho de ambos se ensanchara.

-Ha sido un baile maravilloso- musitó él retrocediendo un paso de la hermosa mujer.

-Espero volver a verte.

-Yo también.

Se sonrieron, sus cuerpos retrocedieron con reticencia.

La última triste nota hizo eco en el gran salón y la audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos, ahogando el sonido de dos corazones estrellándose contra el suelo.

Un silencioso adiós se escribió en el trecho que los separaba ahora.

Ambos suspiraron dándose la espalda. Una mueca dibujándose en sus rostros cuando las palabras lucharon por salir.

_"Te_ **Amo"**

Se alejaron más.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

*** Originalmente dice **_**"Extraño es que estuve equivocado lo suficiente..."**_**pero suena más lindo 'enamorado'.**

**¡Review's!**

**Pebels.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer…

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
